Lux Sibyl
is a character of the Violet Evergarden light novel series. She was formerly worshiped as a demigod and secluded from the outside world at "Utopia" on the island of Chevalier. She was eventually rescued by Violet and now works at the CH Postal Company. She is Hodgins' secretary and becomes Violet's first tea friend. Appearance Lux is a young girl with a petite build and pale skin. She is described by her peers to be unique in appearance, as she has different colored eyes: the left eye being the color of amber and the right eye being brown. Her long, wavy, lavender-gray hair reaches down to her lower back with messy bangs that cover her forehead. While residing in Utopia, she wears a gold-colored circlet and a long, black dress with a black collar and golden trims. After becoming an employee at the CH Postal Company, she cut her hair to a lower-chin length bob cut. She also began to wear glasses, a scarf around her neck, and a golden barrette attached to the left side of her head, which gives her the impression of being a professional working lady.Volume 2, Chapter 5 Personality Lux is a very calm, gentle, and strong girl. She is well-behaved, soft-spoken, and polite as a result of being raised and worshipped as a demigod. Despite that, she felt very lonely due to being an orphan and due to being left out of the religious cult she was a part of. She later came to understand that she felt trapped on the island and wished to escape, but she felt like she couldn't due to being a demigod. It was a situation that she, who only spent her days thinking about when scary times would be over, could not cope with. Lux was afraid of herself for being almost similar to the people of Utopia; having a twisted reasoning and mentality. She was self-deprecating and lacked self-confidence because the nuns who treated her so gently would forget about her once she was gone and find a new demigod to worship. Lux felt that she was not truly loved or cherished by anyone, that there was nothing good in the place she stayed in, and that she could not trust anybody. She felt like everything was scary; she was afraid of venturing into the outside world. Lux claims that she was afraid of dying, yet thought that living was as frightening as dying. She saw herself as someone useless who would be troubled if she stepped to the outside world. She stated that other girls her age knew all kinds of things and had a family, friends, and a place to belong, yet Lux felt like she had nothing. She was no more than a cowardly child who continuously immersed in despair within the darkness she was confined, who had been watching other people die without being able to intervene. She initially wanted to die at Utopia, as she claimed that she couldn't live in the outside world at this point. However, after she was rescued by Violet who was very much similar to her, Lux gains the motivation to live and decides to start a new path in her life. After that incident, Lux immediately fixed her way of thinking. After becoming an employee of the CH Postal Company, Lux finally gets a place that she can belong to. She claims that it was not as if she had forgotten her past, but she had no intention of continuing to engage in it. Because, the Lux who was a demigod of Roses had died back then, and the current Lux was an employee of a postal company.Volume 2, Chapter 4 She also becomes more self-confident and cheerful, as she is not afraid to speak her mind or scolds her co-workers when they make mistakes. Despite having a young appearance, on the inside, Lux is a completely capable secretary. However, Lux states that she still has difficulty in understanding how things work in the world and that she is merely climbing up the stairs of adulthood. She is deeply grateful towards Violet, Hodgins and the postal company for taking her in and tries to repay them as much as possible. She is shown to be a responsible and hardworking girl.Volume 2, Chapter 6 History Lux is an orphan who did not know her origins nor her parents. When she was seven years old, people from the religious cult of Utopia found her after they had heard rumors about her appearance and went to where she was, to which they saw that she was the spitting image of the goddess of knowledge, Roses. They thought that she fell to the Earth after being birthed by the goddess Roses. The main purpose of Utopia’s activities was to further the diffusion and worshipping of worldwide mythology, and to dedicate their strength to the preservation of "demigods". This is why Lux was worshipped as a "demigod" in Utopia. Lux was secluded from the outside world and was forbidden to go out in order to become a good demigod. She had a relatively normal life and received an education, but Lux never realized that she was always like a caged bird until Violet came along. Story After being rescued, Lux was taken by Violet to her workplace, the CH Postal Company, and started living there. At first, she was only in charge of phone calls, but within a year, she became the president’s personal secretary, leading a restless everyday life. Relationships *Violet Evergarden - Lux and Violet met at Utopia, and together, they went through an ordeal of surviving being a sacrifice of a religious cult. Violet made Lux realize that she was being trapped at Utopia, and encouraged her to leave the place. Lux also told Violet about her loneliness and desire to leave the place. Violet rescued Lux when she was about to be killed by the cult even though Lux supposedly wanted to die as well. However, Violet encourages her to live and explore the world like she hadn't before, to which Lux claims that she is forever indebted to Violet for rushing to her aid. Lux was happy to have Violet's gratitude despite being how she was and states that she will live a little more. After Violet brought Lux to the CH Postal Company so she could start working there, they became a little closer, to the point where they became able to talk to each other more casually. Although Violet is a much-requested Doll, when she returns to the office, Lux invites her for tea, in which they would report their recent situations and their stories to one another. Lux claims that there were days when she would think that living really was hard and that although she was fated to be killed, she had cried about how she did not want to die. Violet was the one who had saved her, and Lux claims that her arms had reached out to her. Lux describes Violet as her most precious friend, the friend that she was proud of having. *Claudia Hodgins - Lux became Hodgins' secretary at the CH Postal Company. Lux claims that Hodgins is someone she could respect, for he kindly – and sometimes strictly – took care of Lux, despite her being of unknown background and who had come from an obscure religious organization. She does her best to repay Hodgins in any way. However, Lux is put off by his behavior at times as she came to understand that he was a person with a quirk or two. The stories that Lux told Violet were mostly about their unprecedented boss, Hodgins. Gallery Lux LN.png|Lux's initial light novel design. Vol2Chap6.png|Lux, with Cattleya and Benedict. GaidenChap4.jpg|Lux in Gaiden. Trivia *Lux has heterochromia. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:CH Postal Company Employees